Anton Chevalier
Name: Anton Chevalier Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Dancing, Acting, Hanging out with friends, Pop Music, Manga. Appearance: Anton stands at 6'2 and weighs approximately 170 pounds. Thanks to his dancing hobby, his body is is very lean and well-built, and whenever he gets the opportunity he likes to show off his impressive six pack and muscles. On the general whole, he is considered by most to be very attractive. His skin tone is dark brown, and his large eyes are chestnut coloured. His full lips are often found in a cheerful smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. He's always made an effort to keep himself clean shaven, although on occasion he has allowed himself to grow a small moustache for a couple of weeks before shaving it off when it starts to tickle. Whilst his black hair used to be a simple fade, he's recently styled it into a series of cornrows which end at his neck. Usually, whenever Anton can get away with it he'll wear a a blue sleeveless hoody over a white tank top, along with a pair of jeans and red sneakers. However, if there is one item of clothing which Anton is never found without, its the little gold crucifix which he always wears around his neck on a chain. Biography: For as long as he could remember, Anton's family has always been particularly large compared to most. For starter's, he himself happened to be the second born out of four children, all of whom belonged to the same Christian mother and father: Christine and Jean Chevalier. His older brother Didier was an ace hockey player whilst his younger brother Remy dreams of becoming an astronaut. His baby sister, Gabrielle, is easily the most introverted of four siblings. Especially compared to the boisterous and easily excited Anton. After spending the first five years of his life growing up in Montreal, Anton's family decided to move out of the city to live somewhere quieter, partially due to Jean's insistence seeing as over the years he had grown to despise living in the city. And after a series of unsuccessful attempts at living in different towns all across the country, they eventually found the perfect spot to settle down in a small town called Alderbrook in the middle of British Colombia. However, whilst his father preferred the countryside, Anton had always preferred the city himself. But nevertheless, it didn't take the young city boy to find his place at Alderbrook School, and within a couple of weeks he had quickly established himself as a member of the popular crowd. Anton has always naturally been a very extroverted and optimistic person, always ready to make a gag or two to cheer everyone up when things looked bad. People very rarely seem him mad or upset, although this is partially because he has a tendency to bottle up his true feelings from time to time whenever he really is upset or angry. As a result, on the very seldom occasions when he has released his true feelings it can come as a great shock to everyone around him, who're more used to him being an overtly cheerful goofball. However, whilst most people generally get along with him, a significant portion of his classmates find him more annoying then he is endearing. Part of the reason being that whilst he generally means well, and for the most part is a friendly and affable individual who would never hurt a fly, he also happens to have an incredibly large ego. He truly believes for one that he'll eventually grow up to become a famous celebrity when he's older, and was once quoted to have claimed to be the most popular person in school. As a result, there happens to be a certain number of fellow students who find his somewhat egocentric personality irritating. However, despite his ego, Anton is far from selfish. And for the most part always tries to do the right thing whenever possible, partially thanks to his Christian upbringing. Whilst his main subjects could be a lot better, if there are two thing which Anton loves to do the world, its dancing and acting. And whilst his acting skills could use some improvements, he happens to have something of a gift when it comes to dancing. Very few of his classmates can match him on the dance floor, where even the people who find him irksome can't help but be impressed by his skills. Pop music has always been one of his biggest passions, in particular the type which you could easily dance to. His favourite musician of all time, not to mention his childhood icon, has and always will be Michael Jackson, despite all the terrible rumours about him, which Anton often claims to be false. However, one of Anton's biggest guilty pleasures happens to be manga, which he'll often read in private over the internet out of fear of people accusing him of being a weeaboo. Advantages: Thanks to his dancing hobby, Anton is very fit and would easily be able to hold his own in a fight. He is also very confident in his own abilities, which along with his friendly personality could easily earn him some allies, not to mention the fact that he already has a number of friends to rely on anyway. Disadvantages: Whilst he gets along with most of his classmates, his ego can get on some people's nerves, and could easily hinder his attempts at forming stable alliances. Also, the idea of actually killing anyone would be virtually unthinkable for Anton, who by his very nature believes that all life should be cherished no matter what. Designated Number: Male Student #4 ---- Designated Weapon: Pitch Fork Conclusion: I once knew a man who claimed he killed six men with a pitch fork. You ain't too shabby, Anton, but I can't see that your words can match your mouth. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Throat slashed by concealed collar blades '''Collected Weapons: '''Pitch Fork (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anton, in chronological order *Dance-Off on the Prairie *Anyone out there? *The Long Walk Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters